


Panne de courant

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, n'importe quoi, speed writing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Journée de merde, officiellement, journée de merde, et on a beau être un chasseur super efficace, le courant qui lâche le soir dans une maison au milieu de nulle part à Sioux Falls, ben c'est chiant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panne de courant

**Author's Note:**

> Encore un petit défi "écrire en 10 minutes un texte sur un thème donné", donc j'ai pas eu forcément le temps de penser à faire des jolies phrases (ni à trouver un scénario cohérent d'ailleurs), si vous voulez bien m'excuser par avance 
> 
> Ce coup ci le thème était lumière
> 
> ils sont pas à moi

"Oh et merde!"

Non vraiment, c'était le pompon. La journée avait mal commencé, il pleuvait des cordes, Sam était bloqué dans une gare à plusieurs kilomètres de lui et l'impala était en panne. Franchement, tout allait parfaitement bien. Et maintenant l'orage venait de faire sauter le courant. Magnifique. Pour tout arranger ils étaient à court de bière.

Dean traversa la maison de Bobby qu'ils occupaient en son absence, retenant ses petits cris hautement virils quand il se prenait des meubles dans les genoux et les tibias et parvint au disjoncteur. Peine perdue, il avait beau tripoter les fusibles, la lumière ne revenait pas. Et d'après ce qu'il voyait par les fenêtres, la panne était générale. Il retourna près du canapé, évitant la table basse mais pas le guéridon.

"Aieuh putain!"

"Dean?"

Il réprima un bond. La voix grave avait résonné à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Si en temps normal Cas avait tendance à le faire sursauter, dans le noir le plus complet, ça faisait vraiment film d'horreur. Un éclair illumina ses yeux bleus interrogatifs, et son visage légèrement penché.

"La coutume ne veut-elle pas qu'on allume les lumières électriques quand celle du jour ne suffit plus?"

"La lumière vient de claquer, Cas, je m'amuse pas à me prendre les meubles tout seul dans le noir comme ça pour déconner… viens par là"

Il envoya la main pour attraper le poignet de l'ange et l'entraîner vers le canapé.

"Dean?"

"…"

"Je croyais qu'il était inconvenant de mettre la main à cet endroit sans prévenir? Est-ce que c'est parce qu'on est dans le noir? Dean?"


End file.
